leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kassadin/Trivia
General * Kassadin's dance references the dance. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Kassadin's breathing might be referencing from . * Kassadin has been disabled for every Ultra Rapid Fire edition except for Snow Battle ARURF. This is most likely because he would have been (and be) able to the entirety of Summoner's Rift in seconds. * Kassadin was named after Jeff 'Kassadin' Jew, the Lead Producer on Legends of Runeterra. ** , and are also named after Rioters' nicknames. Development * Kassadin is voiced by . ** Pre-rework , pre-rework , pre-fourth-rework and are also voiced by the same voice actor. ** Kassadin's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * During development he was called Voidwalker. Lore * In-universe, this former pathfinder's by-name Kassadin is a modified version of the foreign phrase “Kas sai a dyn?" "whom does the desert know?" to describe his talents. * Even though he is from , his ties to his homeland are very weak, due to his preoccupation with the . * parents may have been the ones who employed to search for Ne'Zuk's tomb and found both Horok's tomb and his but he originally did not dare to take it. How Kassadin found the Nether Blade ** As shown in Warriors, items like this may be used to prevent Void creatures and will trap those inside the tomb once moved. The tomb has since been claimed by the , which may explain their disappearance. How Kassadin got the Nether Blade * Given the fact that the is a right-handed weapon, and that pre-update Ezreal's lore mentions his gauntlet, a left-handed weapon that belonged to Ne'Zuk who killed Horok, was once part of a pair, it is possible both items may have belonged to Horok. Skins ; * He resembles from and a from . ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was conceived by NA Summoner 'Ser Gregor'. * He references from the by . ; * This is him before being transformed by the Void (meaning he is deep within Icathia). * The tentacles grabbing him might be referencing species. * His general appearance and scarf strongly resemble Raziel from the Legacy of Kain series . ; * This is him having been convinced by and having joined forces with in ushering the Voidborn into Runeterra. ; * * He was released in celebration of the Oceanic server's launch. ** All revenue from the server immediately after release was donated to charity for medical services and research. * His becomes the . * He resembles from . ; * can be seen in the background of his splash art. Relations ; * Kassadin is on a mission to avenge his daughter and his wife, who were taken by the Void 10 years in the past, his mission also includes stop the Void from spreading across Runeterra and to keep the veil separating both planes from shattering completely. * Kassadin and are polar opposites. While Kassadin tries to fight the void, Malzahar tries to bring it to Runeterra. ** In the new lore, Kassadin blamed Malzahar for opening the Void rift that killed his wife and daughter. *** It is a commonly held player theory that is his daughter and she survived and now hunts Voidborns in the underground of Shurima. ; * In the old lore, Malzahar tried several times to recruit Kassadin, to no avail. Later on, Malzahar was directly responsible for sending Kassadin's daughter to the void. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2019 Harrowing‎